


Coffee for 2

by Zeibix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Dick doesn't know Artemis, Heartache, M/M, Sorry if it's garbage, Unresolved Feelings, dickjay, i wanted to write angst, jaydick, postbreakup, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Dick fucked up, leading to the two of them splitting up. Four months later they stand face-to-face and have a brief exchange about what went wrong, but the talk didn't exactly serve as a bandage to the wound.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	Coffee for 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this scene in mind one night when trying to fall asleep and I had to write it out, regardless of having other fics I need to continue. I'm garbage like that and need an outlet for all the angst in my poor heart :')

_> > Hey J, I'm standing just outside Starbucks. <<  
  
_Deciding on an emoji seemed a bigger struggle than the time he'd infiltrated Cobblepots well-surveilled storehouses down by the harbor. Dick's fingers lingered over one of the many smiling emoji's and some simple sparkles displayed on the screen. Eventually he ended up replacing the J with Jason's _actual_ name whilst deciding on no emoji at all. Once he hit send he slid his phone back into the pocket of his bomber before sitting down on a black pleather-covered couch. The furniture was placed jut outside the store giving him a rich opportunity to spot the man he was waiting for.  
  
That being if he didn't drown entirely in the busy crowd of people walking around with suitcases. Then again, that's to be expected of an airport. Gotham's airport was quite a maze in itself. Getting lost in there was no joke. His eyes met several stranger's whilst he clung onto the cardboard cup holder in his lap. One saying 'D' and another one saying 'J' to ensure he didn't get the two of them mixed up. Dick had always softened up his coffee with either sugar or milk whilst Jason preferred his as dark as it came. Besides the coffee, he'd bought each of them a croissant from the shop as he highly doubted Jason wanted to stay for an entire meal. Not after what had happened between the two of them. It was kept in a small, brown bag. Dick's gaze revisited his phone once retrieving it from his pocket, feeling his belly tighten at the sight of the newly arrived text.   
  
_> >Be there in 2.<<  
  
_The text itself pinged in not long after he'd sent his own and for some odd reason it made the hair on his arms stand up straight. It'd been about 4 months since the two of them had been face-to-face and although having desperately attempted to get in touch with Jason, all he could do was wait for _him_ to be ready. The airport hadn't exactly been the closest destination or the most quiet or private setting for the two of them to talk, but it would do. _Anything_ would do.   
  
For a moment he considered some sort of witty comeback only to realize how unnecessary and stupid it would be. A _Dick Grayson kind of stupid._ Overthinking truly had gotten to him. They weren't really meeting to talk in the first place. Jason had simply asked if Dick could bring him a few of the items he'd forgotten back in the apartment when moving out. But meeting up was a good enough excuse for the two of them to have a chat if you asked Dick.  
  
"Grayson." A familiar voice spoke, which had Dick stand up straight. Bag of croissants in one hand, cup-holder in the other. A faint smile had formed on his mouth before he even got to lay eyes on Jason, only for it to turn into a pair of parted lips once realizing he hadn't come alone. No, in fact he had a red-headed female hold onto his arm. Knowing how Jason generally felt about public affection, it did make him fear the worst. Could it be that the two of them were ... ?  
  
 _No way._

Sure, Jason was quite open about his bisexuality. On top of that, men and women can be close friends without it necessarily evolving to something bigger than that. Besides, it had taken long for Dick to even get on to any sort of sexual or even romantic level with him in the first place and it had only been 4 months since they'd split up.

 _Stop overthinking it, Dick!  
  
_ With that he exhaled deeply, putting on a smile before speaking;  
  
  
  
"Hey. I brought your stuff. Had I known you were carrying this much already I would've packed it differently." The older of the 3 almost apologized once noticing the black sports bag Jason had thrown over his shoulder already. It only had the younger man shake his head slightly.  
  
"It's fine, you couldn't know. Thanks for bringing it anyway. Would've come by your place on the way if possible, so I appreciate it." Jason responded without much feel to his voice, which could easily be mistaken for ungratefulness hadn't Dick known the guy for one hell of a time. Dick gave a slight nod before watching Jason reach for the other bag which only had the female suggest she held onto it. 'Can't have you hurt your back before the trip.' She had said. Meanwhile Dick observed how she swung the second back over her surprisingly strong shoulders. The woman's long hair had been tied into a high ponytail, showing off her athletic figure. She was tall and carried an almost inhumane beauty. Before getting too caught up in checking her out, the raven-haired dragged his attention back onto the current topic.   
  
"Trip? You didn't tell me you were travelling?" Dick asked with a hint of confusion within his voice. But hey, that'd explain the airport.  
  
  
"It ... was a bit of a last minute decision." Jason admitted somewhat unwillingly. Seemed he wasn't too fond of sharing much in the first place. That's till the female asked about the mysterious guy right in front of them.  
  
"So, I take it you're a friend of Jason? He rarely talks much about relatives, acquaintances and such." The redhaired female asked with a warm, curious smile.  
  
" ... Yeah, you could say that. We go way back but haven't really seen each other in a good while. I'm Dick Grayson, and you must be?" Dick asked, putting the bag of croissants back onto the couch behind him before reaching his hand forward. Raised with proper manners, indeed he was. Once their hands met, he was astonished over how firm the handshake was. Judging from height, built and her entire aura she had got to be to be an amazon. Spending so much time around Donna Troy in his earlier days, Dick would know an amazon when he saw one.   
  
"A pleasure meeting you, Dick. I'm Artemis. Also proud to call myself Jason's girlfriend." She smiled as she retrieved her hand before giving her boyfriend's arm a teasing squeeze although little reaction was earned from him. In fact, Jason seemed rather distant. But it surely didn't mean Dick hadn't caught onto what the woman had just said.  
  
  
 _Girlfriend.  
  
  
So ... He had moved on after all?  
  
  
_Although Dick could've guessed as much when seeing them together it didn't make it any less hard to swallow. If anything, Dick would've taken himself as someone who moved on quickly. But Jason? Sure Dick had been _stupid,_ but seeing Jason with someone else this soon was like rubbing salt into the wound. And although freezing for a moment he was quick to put on a smile to avoid any further questions. Artemis clearly didn't know of him and Jason's past relationship. In fact, Dick assumed Jason didn't want for her to know. He'd never been much of an over-sharer in the first place, so could Dick really blame him? Leave the past in the past.  
  
  
"I had no idea he was seeing anyone, but I'm incredibly happy; For the both of you." Dick ensured. It had Jason turn to look at Dick, not really sure what to make of it. He knew Dick better than anyone. The pain was evident even through the smile and sparkling ocean blues.   
  
"Thanks, that’s so kind of you." The red-haired smiled. "You waiting for someone? We don't mean to keep you occupied." Artemis said as she nodded towards the cups Dick was holding. The position in which the cardboard holder was currently held, hid away the initials of their names. Otherwise she could've just guessed the coffee was meant for him and Jason. Dick's gaze fell on the two cups of steaming-hot coffee in his hands before shrugging, quickly serving some bullshit.  
  
" ... No. I just rarely come by Starbucks so I thought I'd buy a an extra one, just in case. Nothing like arriving at home, regretting you didn't buy another one to-go, am I right?" He chuckled softly before putting them down onto the couch behind him next to the bag of croissants. This was just ... embarrassing. Who on earth even buys 2 coffees to-go? _  
_

_Dumbass._  
  
  
"No shame in that. I could easily down 3 without much trouble." She chuckled in return before looking at the man next to her. "Since we're stopping here anyway I'll go grab us something. The flight won't depart till another 30 minutes. Why don't you guys catch up in the meantime?" She smiled, reaching to cup Jason's face, locking lips with him for a short moment before walking into the shop. That left the two men by themselves. Well, as alone as they could really be in an airport. Yet it felt as if Dick barely noticed the by-passers when having Jason right in front of him. It felt so ... intense. All there was now was for him to trust his ribcage could hold his hammering heart from bursting.  
  
  
"So ... Where are you heading?" Dick asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. His throat felt awfully dry.   
  
  
"Florida. Artemis likes it there, so." Jason shrugged slightly before his hands found their way into his trouser pockets.   
  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Once again there was a moment of silence. The younger male wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before exhaling deeply, almost as if he knew Dick wasn't gonna be fond of the news. In fact, he'd planned on keeping everything from Dick, but for some reason the questions had ended up leading to this very moment.   
  
"We're moving there. For good."  
  
It was as if Jason had already anticipated Dick's reaction, cause the older simply stood there. Silent. Looking like he was on the verge of tears. Looking more hurt than he was allowed to. But what was Jason really supposed to say? They'd bought the tickets a while ago. Suitcases, probably already prepared to get loaded onto the flight. There was no turning back. Nor did he have any interest in doing so.  
  
  
"To get away from me?" Dick asked a bit dryly before swallowing his throat. The question had simply left the tip of his tongue before he could really prevent it. It even had Jason's emeralds meet the floor. For all Dick knew, Jason had finally taken root in Gotham after so long. Moving was the last thing he would've expected. Knowing Jason intended on moving away killed all hope Dick had of them making up someday. It seemed entirely impossible once the younger would get entirely out of his reach.  
  
" ... Saying you're the entire reason behind my decision would be a lie." Although the question was to be expected, it didn't make it any less uncomfortable to answer. Sure, Dick was a part of it. But Gotham held just about as many bad memories as good ones. A new start seemed the right decision. In the beginning he'd been angry, but he'd taught himself discipline. Years ago he would've went off on Dick. It'd be safe to say it would've turned physical, but Jason knew better than to let the emotions get the best of him. Karma is a bitch. Besides, Jason knew Dick well enough to know he was gonna punish himself for his actions for way longer than Jason would've intended.  
  
It surely didn't help the swelling of Dick's beautiful blue eyes. By now, one tear had already forced it's way out the outer left corner of his eye, only to have him wipe it away with the sleeve on his bomber jacket.   
  
  
"It was a _goddamn_ undercover mission, Jason!" Dick said, obviously hurt. Although keeping his voice low enough to avoid attracting unnecessary attention, the raw emotion was unavoidable at this point.   
  
"You _slept_ with her, Dick." The younger stated bluntly. "Mission or not, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me. - For Christ's sake, you know me, Dickie. I barely trust _anyone._ And once deciding on trusting _you_ , you pull this crap on me? You didn't even discuss it with me beforehand. It's not that I don't get that seducing her would massively enhance our chances of succeeding on that mission, but not only did you not let me in on it at first; It took you almost a month to tell me what had happened. You acted so off I was losing my mind thinking _I_ had somehow hurt you." Jason responded somewhat calmly but evidently hurt by the event. He kept his voice low, but it was enough for Dick to catch onto what he was saying. Of course he knew Dick was regretting it with all his being, but it was simply something Jason couldn't forget. "I thought it over plenty times, thinking I could forgive you. Hoping that over time it would hurt less. But even _thinking_ of it makes my skin crawl till this day." If anything, Jason sounded way more hurt than agry. Unusual, huh.  
  
"But Bruce --" Dick didn't get much further with that sentence before Jason shook his head.   
  
"Always the same story, huh? _But Bruce."_ The younger kept still for a moment, serving an almost defeated shrugged. "Daddy dearest tells you to fake your own death and so you do. Allowing us to mourn your passing and thinking we put you in the ground. Next, you've been convinced using your seduction skills will help pull in a win on B's team, if only you're willing to give up your body for that; But as always, you blindly obey him." By now, Jason's hands had curled into fists. "I think it's time for you to decide what _you_ really want, Dick." He exhaled. Bruce had been a topic Jason had been meaning to bring up in the past, but somehow never found the courage to do so. Dick had always been a _Daddy's boy,_ and confronting him about it would only throw him off and make him question himself. Surely now didn't seem like the right time, but what did the two of them even have to lose at this point?  
  
Both men looked at each other. Jason still somewhat more collected than his ex-boyfriend, although tense. Jason's eyes quickly went to the shop, spotting Artemis who was currently standing in line, meaning they still had some time. Meanwhile, Dick kept quiet although you could practically see the many thoughts bounce around inside his head. Maybe he shouldn't have shared that much. After all, his goal wasn't exactly to have Dick have a whole ass sobbing session in the middle of Gotham's airport. But considering this would be their last conversation, why not be brutally honest? Besides, he'd never been one to sugar coat things. Especially not when it regarded Bruce.   
  
It wasn't till the silence had lasted just long enough, Jason decided to break it;"I should've told you I wasn't coming alone." He admitted, nodding towards the cup-holder. As Dick had put it down onto the couch, the cups had shifted just enough for Jason to take notice of the initials. Sure it was _just_ coffee, but reading Dick had always been easy. The guilt could've easily swallowed him by now. But he'd long ago learned when to stop handing out second chances. Not something a Starbuck's coffee was gonna change.   
  
  
"It's fine. I can drink two." Dick responded. His voice was low and almost somewhat breathy. But in the way that indicated he could start to cry about any minute. His posture was stiff. Grayson lifted his gaze from the floor before crossing his arms over his chest, looking in the direction of which the check-in was. Anything but to look Jason in the eye right now.  
  
"You don't like black coffee." Jason added in with saddened eyes, keeping his voice soft. Sure he was angry; But seeing Dick like this didn't just pass him by. In fact, he wanted to forget it all and pull Dick close, but he knew better than to do so. After all, he'd been the one ensuring their relationship came to an end.  
  
  
In all honesty, Dick wasn't really sure what to respond to it. Was he supposed to laugh about it?   
  
  
_No, of course I don't like black coffee, but what else do you wan't me_ _to do about it now, Jason?_  
  
He certainly didn't say that. He could always just empty out the thing and use it to collect his tears later on. The thought had Dick scoff lightly, earning himself an arched brow from the other man. No way Dick was gonna insist for Jason to take it only to get rejected. His girlfriend was buying them drinks anyway, so the chances of Jason taking the one Dick had already bought was fairly small. In fact, Dick _knew_ Jason didn't want to. By doing so, he'd have to allow Dick in and accept something he'd bought with the hope of making up someday. Something Jason wasn't interested in.   
  
  
"So ... This is really it, huh?" Dick asked, arms still crossed over his chest.   
  
Jason seemed to have to chew on it for a moment. They'd have to be by their gate within the next 10 minutes which left little time for conversating. Talking to Dick left him somewhat ... torn. As much as he'd wanted to get away from all the hurt Dick had left within him, knowing it'd be his last moments with this man also didn't sit entirely right with Jason. But he'd already made his choice; And that choice was the beautiful, amazonian woman who was standing in line to get him a cup of black coffee with his name on. His choice had been Artemis.  
  
Jason cared deeply for her. Sure, it wasn't the same love he'd held for Dick. But it was definitely love.   
  
"You violated my trust, Dick. Ripped my heart right out. There were so many ways you could've gone about that mission, but done is done. Truth being told, there's no one to blame but yourself. Regardless of what Bruce may have said, you're an adult who is fully aware of your actions. At the end of the day, _y_ _ou_ decided to sleep with her. You should've known what you put at risk." He sighed, eyeing meeting Dick's once more. Talking like this left him vulnerable, but he'd already decided on just pouring his heart into their last conversation."I ... I'm not sure what hurt the most. Dying, thinking none of you cared enough to rescue or even avenge me. Replacing me like I held no place in your heart; Or living, knowing the one who claimed to love me would end up destroying me for the mere sake of _Daddy's approval."_ The last sentence seemed to almost knock the breath out of Dick. A miracle he wasn't crying just yet.

" ... I understand your decision." Dick finally nodded after a while, almost with the ghost of a smile lingering on his lips. It felt bittersweet. But getting the answer to his question would eventually help him move on. All your decisions have consequences. He'd already made his bed; Now there was only to lie in it. No more apologizing. No more begging for forgiveness or second chances. No more _them_. With Jason it had always been tough love. Even if it was hard to swallow at times he wouldn't wanna be without it. Everything the younger had said made sense. Up till now Dick had been angry with Bruce for giving him this mission. Furious at him for even suggesting that Dick turned on his charm to draw information from the enemy and keep her occupied in order to score his allies extra time infiltrating the base. Especially when Bruce knew what his and Jason's relationship had evolved into. But Jason was absolutely right; Dick had made the choice himself. Talk about a 'hard-to-swallow-pill'. It was always easier blaming everyone else, right?  
  
"If you love her then she must be good." Dick swallowed. His long, dark lashes framing a pair of vulnerable looking blue orbs. The area just beneath the eye had gone puffy from trying to prevent the tears from rolling. It felt pathetic to speak, but he did so anyway; " -- I hope she protects your heart the way I failed to. I'm _so_ sorry, Jason." He swallowed hard at the end of that.  
  
Watching Dick smile through the tears was something Jason always had a hard time observing. No matter how many times the older had proven to be a crybaby, it always left Jason feeling some sort of way when being the reason for those tears. Maybe it was the fact that Todd absolutely knew Dick had meant those words despite wishing he could swap place with the amazon. It was a weird mix of gratitude and sorrow. And despite so desperately wanting to open a new door, closing the old one proved harder than Jason had thought. That's when he reached to gently cup one side of Dick's face in his big palm, feeling the warmth of his tears meeting the skin on his hands. Although surprised by the sudden intimacy the older remained calm. If anything Dick decided to just lean into the touch as to suck up every single drop of Jason's being before he was gone. Jason used one thumb to stroke the other man's cheek, feeling locks of Dick's silky hair brush against his hand.  
  
"You're the reason I no longer drown in thoughts of revenge and self-hatred. You pulled me out of a very dark place and offered me a life worth living, Dick. I don't regret us ... Not even for a moment. Despite all, you're still one of the best men I've ever known. You'll find love again, I promise you that." Jason spoke hoarsely before leaning in to press a soft kiss to the smaller man's forehead. The last thing he could bear to offer. His lips rested there for a short moment to sense the familiarity of Dick's warmth and scent before pulling away entirely - Just in time for Artemis to return. He greeted her with a big smile, accepting the black coffee he'd been handed. "Just the way I like it. Thanks, babe." After pecking her cheek the two entangled their fingers, preparing to leave. His gaze lingered on Dick, speaking once more before leaving; "Stay safe, Dickie-bird."   
  
  
The time in between watching Jason's backside disappear out of Dick's range of sight and getting back into his apartment seemed somewhat blurry. He wasn't sure how much he'd cried or how many people on the train had asked if he was okay. _Heck,_ he didn't even remember what his last words to Jason had been. All he knew was that he'd managed just enough to avoid saying _those 3 words._ God forbid he ruined what Jason was building with Artemis. A defeated sigh escaped him on the fifth day of arriving home after a long day of patrolling the city. Suit still on, as he let himself fall face-on into the bed. He'd lie there for a while till he had to turn his face to draw air down his lungs. That's when he noticed the bag of croissants and 2 cups of coffee sitting on his nightstand. His eyes lingered on the things which were clearly too outdated to be consumed by now, but he simply couldn't get himself to trash it. That's when he felt his eyes dwell up once again as he grabbed a fistful of his sheets, burying his forehead into the pillow, knowing another lonely night of heartache was to come.  
  
  
_Grieving the living had truly proved to be way more painful than grieving the death._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
